The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for dispensing prescriptions. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for dispensing and filling containers, such as vials, with medications.
Generally, out-patients have been provided with prescriptions in one of two ways. One way is to provide oral, solid prescriptions that are pre-filled in vials at a remote location and kept in inventory at a pharmacy. These pre-filled vials are removed from stock when needed and relabelled with patient specific information. Another method involves filling prescriptions by having a pharmacist hand-count the required drugs from a bulk supply and then place a patient specific label on a vial.
There are disadvantages to both of these prescription filling methods. If pharmacists elect to use pre-filled vials, they must carry an inventory of several hundred drug types. Further, they must manage inventory levels and monitor stock for expiring products. Generally, a pharmacist will pay a premium for having the vials pre-filled.
On the other hand, filling prescriptions from bulk on an individual basis is very labor intensive and subject to human accounting errors. Further, servicing a large out-patient population requires large numbers of pharmacists.
Many out-patient facilities use a combination of these two systems, supplying pre-filled vials on high volume products and hand-filling vials with products that are less in demand.